À l'aube d'un nouveau jour
by Sweet Drago
Summary: Drago a toujours eu un petit faible pour Harry. Il ne sais pas s'il devrait lui avouer ou garder ça pour lui. Harry aussi développe un sentiment inconnu envers Drago... mais il ne sait pas l'expliquer! Un évenement l'été va devoir rapprocher les 2 ad
1. Coups et Cadeaux

Disclamer :Ben salut tlm! Bon, ça c'est ma première fiction fac svp soyez pas trop chien avec moi! Loll Euh qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire... ah oui ben merci à Ariane sans qui j'aurais pas pu écrire cette fiction la! Loll Fac ben c'est ca...ah oui j'oubliais... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Drago...snif!) ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling! Bonne Lecture  
  
1er Chapitre : Des coups et des cadeaux  
  
-DOLORIS! Lança une voix des plus ténébreuse.  
  
Un garçon à la chevelure blonde était en train de gisez sur le carrelage froid d'un sombre manoir. Il avait des marques un peu partout sur le corps. Ce qui montrait qu'il avait reçu plusieurs sorts.  
  
-LÈVE TOI ET REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE! Lança la même voix.  
  
Le garçon essaya donc de se lever mais des larmes lui coulaient le long du visage. Il regarda l'homme qui lui avait lancé tous ces sorts. Ses yeux qui étaient d'habitude d'un bleu gris éclatant étaient devenus rouges à cause de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées. Le blond se leva donc d'un pas incertain et regarda droit dans les yeux de l'homme devant lui. Le garçon se tenait les côtes car à cause du dernier endoloris que l'homme lui avait envoyé, il s'en était cassé. Puis le garçon dit à l'homme en sanglotant :  
  
-Je suis désolé père, je ne vous désobéirais plus maintenant.  
  
Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas. Il lui lança un dernier endoloris. Il le regarda et lui dit avec la voix la plus glaciale :  
  
-Si je te reprends encore à vouloir t'enfuir de notre manoir, je te promets que la prochaine fois je serais moins indulgent envers toi et que tu pourrais le regretter!  
  
Puis l'homme fit un tour sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la porte de la petite salle. Il laissa le garçon en train de pleurer. Sa chemise qui était avant blanche, était maintenant recouverte de sang. Il essaya de se lever mais il en était incapable. Si il aurait voulut, il aurait pu se laissé mourir sur ce carrelage mais quelque chose le retenait à la vie... ou plutôt quelqu'un!  
  
Un sourire se dessinait dans sa tête. Le sourire d'un certain brun. Cela avait remis un peu d'espoir dans sa tête. Alors prenant son courage à deux mais, il se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte par laquelle son père était sortit il y avait de cela quelques minutes.  
  
Harry se leva en sursaut. Il était recouvert de sueur. Sa cicatrice lui faisait extrêmement mal! Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Puis il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. L'air du mois de juillet qui était frais vint effleurer le torse nu de Harry. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il resta ainsi penché sur sa fenêtre pendant 15 minutes. Puis sentant que ses yeux fermaient tous seuls, il décida d'aller se recoucher. C'est alors qu'il sentit un pincement au cœur quand il vu son réveille-matin. L'écran indiquait 12 :01.  
  
Enfin! Harry venait d'atteindre ses 16 ans! Il ne sentait plus la douleur de la cicatrice! Un sentiment de bien-être lui parcourrait le corps. C'est alors que quelque chose qui fit un bruit dehors, attira son attention. Harry vu que sa chouette Hedwige ainsi que 3 autres chouettes, arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Il se précipita vers son lit, là ou les chouettes s'étaient déposées et il détacha le paquet qu'Hedwidge tenait à sa patte. C'était un cadeau d'Hermione. Avec le paquet, il y avait une carte. Harry la lu puis il s'intéressa au paquet. Connaissant Hermione, il avait prédit qu'elle lui avait envoyé un livre. Mais il se trompa. Il resta bouche bée devant le cadeau d'Hermione. En fait elle lui avait envoyé un chandail de son équipe préféré de Quidditch. Son cadeau était accompagné par une photo de l'équipe au complet et derrière celle-ci il y avait tout leur autographe.  
  
-Wow Hermione! Lança Harry après avoir admirer chaque coutures de son chandail.  
  
Harry alla donc détacher le paquet que Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, avait transporté. Le paquet était accompagné d'une lettre que Ron lui avait écrite.  
  
Salut Harry! Ça va? Moi super bien! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Je l'ai acheté hier après-midi dans un magasin à Pré- au-Lard. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps à trouver à te trouver un cadeau. J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante ne te cause pas de misère! Sois patient car dans 2 semaines nous allons venir te chercher et te ramener au Terrier! D'ici ce temps-là passe de bonnes vacances! Ron  
  
Ron lui avait envoyé une pile de disque des groupes les plus populaires sur le côté des sorciers! Harry aperçu aussi, à côté d'Hedwidge, la traditionnelle chouette du collège Poudlard. L'école lui avait envoyé la liste de toutes les fournitures qu'Harry devait se procurer. Il déposa la lettre de côté et se demanda de qui pouvait bien venir la dernière chouette.  
  
Dès qu'il eût détaché le paquet, la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une bouteille de Coca Cola vide... Harry était curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé une canette vide? Alors il aperçu qu'un petit bout de papier était attaché à la cannette.  
  
Salut Harry, dépêche toi de mettre la cannette dans un endroit bien espacé car j'arrive à 12 :20! Drago Malefoy  
  
Harry lu et relu la lettre! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! Son pire ennemie allait venir le voie en plein milieu de la nuit, chez lui, et surtout sans que son oncle et sa tante ne soient au courant! Il regarda donc son réveil et se rendit compte qu'il ne restait plus que 2 minutes avant que Drago n'arrive! Il mit la cannette dans le fond de sa chambre et il attendit. À 12 :20 pile un CRAC se fit attendre. Drago apparut devant Harry.  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, dit Drago avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
Mouhaha! Je sais je suis méchante de finir ma fiction la! Mais bon! Svp j'aimerais que vous me review! À la prochaine tlm! BiZoU SwEeT DrAgO 


	2. La Charité svp?

Wow! Je suis vraiment impressionnée! J'ai déjà reçu plein de reviews pi c'est juste ma première fiction! Je vous remercie vraiment! Alors avant de continuer ma fiction je vais répondre à mes reviews...  
  
Amandaaa : Allo! Ben premièrement merci! Moi aussi j'aime bien le début de l'histoire. Pis pour répondre à tes questions, ben je te dirais que beaucoup de question que tu me poses va t'être répondu dans le prochain chapitre. Fac j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire! MeRcI  
  
Céline402 : Hello! Je sais que j'ai été méchante de terminer mon premier chapitre aussi brusquement mais c'est pour que vous continuer à me lire! Loll Aussi ben pour répondre à ta question, je croit que je devrais écrire un chapitre par semaine. Il serait donc disponible la fin de semaine! Fac c'est ça... MeRcI  
  
Onarluca : Salut! Ben merci pour le compliment! C'est vraiment sympathique que tu me dises des choses comme ça! Ça me de l'assurance! Loll Fac ben MeRcI  
  
Watashina : Hello! C'est super encourageant ce que tu m'as écrit! Loll Aussi ben dans le prochain chapitre il va commencer à avoir plus d'action! Pi ben j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire! MeRcI  
  
Mincat : Salut! Ouais moi aussi Drago c'est mon personnage préféré! Il est tellement chou! Pi en plus je trouve qu'il va super bien avec Harry! Non? Loll Fac ben merci pour ton review! MeRcI  
  
Sweet-Drago : Salut Mary! (loll c'est ma sœur) Fac ben je suis contente que t'ai aimé le premier chapitre de ma fiction! Continue de me lire! MeRcI  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
2ème Chapitre : La Charité svp?  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, dit Drago avant de perdre connaissance.  
  
Harry avait eût le temps de rattraper Drago avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête sur le plancher. Harry le souleva et l'emmena sur son lit. Harry ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre pour mieux le regarder. Il fût horrifié de voir que Drago avait des traces de sang un peu partout dans sa figure.  
  
Harry se débarrassa de la cape que Drago avait mis pour se protéger. Il remarqua que sa chemise était couverte de sang. Alors, il l'a détacha en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Harry fût traversé par un sentiment de bien-être. Il avait devant lui le superbe torse de Drago Malfoy pour lui tout seul!  
  
Puis une force qu'il ne pouvait contrôler s'empara de lui. Il était attiré par son corps. Harry savait bien qu'il était attiré par les hommes mais il essayait quand même de le cacher et quelques fois, même, de le nier. Il le regarda ainsi pendant quelques minutes quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçu alors ses yeux. On pouvait lire la peur et la crainte à l'intérieur. Drago regarda Harry et lui sourit.  
  
Harry le regarda stupéfiais. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Drago lui sourire. Il fût encore envahit par cette puissante force qui l'attirait vers Drago. Harry s'approcha de lui et il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Drago. Puis il ferma les yeux. Drago qui était encore endormit ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Alors il poussa un faible gémissement quand Harry lui frôla les côtes avec ses mains. Harry ré ouvrit les yeux et se frappa les tempes pour se ramener à la réalité. Il se mit à rougir quand le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il se rappela que le Serpentard était gravement blessé. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que Drago avait été sauvagement blessé! En effet, il avait une blessure sur les côtes. Elle était aussi grosse que sa paume de main. Alors Harry dit à Drago :  
  
-Reste ici Drago! Ne bouge pas et surtout ne fait aucun bruit. Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour te guérir.  
  
Harry sortit de sa chambre à pas de souris. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la pharmacie et chercha quelque chose pour guérir les blessures. Il y prit quelques crèmes et aussi plusieurs bandages. Mais par maladresse, Harry fit tombé par terre un pot de crème qui se cassa au contact des tuiles du plancher. Harry espéra que son oncle et sa tante n'aient rien entendus. Il fût soulagé quand il entendit un ronflement sonore qui provenait de la chambre de son oncle. Alors il revint à sa chambre.  
  
Drago était toujours là étendu sur le lit mais il s'était rendormit. Alors, Harry le réveilla et commença, à désinfecter la blessure de Drago. Harry commença donc après de lui appliquer une crème. Drago sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il essaya de regarder ailleurs mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry qui était en train de lui frotter le torse. C'est alors qu'Harry rompra le silence.  
  
Dit moi Malefoy, qui t'a fait cette blessure et que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit et surtout, chez moi?  
  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il continuait à regarder Harry lui frotter le torse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Il était terrifié. Harry le remarqua dans ses yeux. Alors prenant tout le courage qu'il lui restait Drago dit :  
  
Je suis désoler Potter mais je ne peut rien te dire. Je ne te demande que de m'héberger le reste des vacances.  
  
Harry était surpris par la demande de Malefoy. Il ne pouvait pas garder un invité chez lui sans que son oncle et sa tante ne le sachent... et surtout pas un sorcier! Mais Harry succomba au charme des yeux du Serpentard. Alors Harry fit signe de la tête que oui et lui dit :  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problèmes que tu restes chez moi pour le reste de l'été mais vois-tu, mon oncle n'apprécierait pas de voir que j'ai de la compagnie pour l'été. Et surtout pas un sorcier. Il faudra donc que tu te caches dans ma chambre et que tu fasses le moins de bruit possible. Aussi, je ne suis pas très bien apprécié dans cette famille, donc je ne mange pas beaucoup... mais je t'apporterais quand même un peu de mes repas.  
  
Drago était stupéfié. Le garçon le plus populaire dans le monde des sorciers, celui que tous les mangemorts craignaient était obligé de faire des travaux forcés et ce même garçon était maltraité! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors il lui sourit et se coucha sur le lit de Harry. Quelques minutes après, Drago dormait déjà. Harry le trouvait cute à voir. Le voir ainsi, Harry croyait qu'il avait à faire avec un petit garçon inoffensif.  
  
Harry s'approcha du rebord de sa fenêtre pour contempler la lune qui allait bientôt être remplacé par le Soleil. Il était maintenant à l'aube d'un nouveau jour...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Avouez que c'et trognon de voir Harry s'occuper de Drago comme ça! Bon je sais qu'il y a encore plein de question que je n'ai pas encore répondu mais patience, ça va venir! Loll Donc je vous rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre! Bizou à tlm! SwEeT-DrAgO 


	3. Bienvenue chez les moldus!

Coucou ma gang de vous autre! Je suis extrêmement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! En fin de semaine c'était la fête de mon père et je n'ai pas été là pour écrire mon 3ème chapitre... mais ça, vous vous en fichez! Donc, je vais me racheter en vous écrivant un super chapitre avec pleins de surprises... Aussi avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier TOUS LES GENS qui m'ont envoyé des reviews! En tout, j'en ai reçu 18 et je dois vous avouer que cela m'a vraiment touché! Je trouve ça excellent pour une première fiction! Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses...BoNnE LeCtUrE!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
3ème Chapitre : Bienvenue chez les moldus!  
  
Harry respirait à plein poumon, l'air qui entrait dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et contemplait le Soleil qui se levait paresseusement. Une sensation de chaleur lui traversa le corps. Il était en train de vivre un joyeux moment. Puis il se retourna pour admirer Drago qui était encore endormi. Harry eût un sourire du coin des lèvres. Il regarda ensuite son réveille-matin. Il indiquait 9h:30. Harry crut qu'il était le temps qu'il aille rejoindre sa « famille » pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Il s'habilla en vitesse et regarda pour la dernière fois Drago. Il s'approcha du Serpentard. Il hésitait. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait le réveiller ou non. Drago qui était encore endormi eût un petit sourire quand Harry s'approcha de lui. Harry le remarqua et cela le chamboula. Il décida donc de laisser dormir ce petit ange. Mais avant de partir, Harry se pencha vers Drago et lui donna un bref baiser sur le front. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le couloir et ferma la porte de sa chambre avec délicatesse. Arrivé dans la cuisine, sa « famille », le regarda d'un drôle d'air. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Harry avec un large sourire.  
  
Pétunia apporta à chaque membre de la famille une rôtie avec ¼ d'orange. Décidément, Pétunia continuait toujours à subir un régime sévère à toute la famille. Dudley qui avait déjà engloutit comme un vrai proc son petit déjeuner, regarda avec envie l'assiette de son cousin. Harry, quand à lui, avait la tête dans les nuages. Il pensait à SON Serpentard qui dormait là- haut dans son lit! Puis une petite voix dans sa tête lui parla :  
  
-Ce n'est pas TON Serpentard. Non je sais mais... N'oublie pas que ce Serpentard a déjà été ton pire ennemi et qu'il se présente chez toi comme ça sans avertir! Oui je sais mais il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne faut pas faire confiance à des Malefoy, ils sont rusés, ils se servent de toi et quand ils t'ont utilisé, ils te jettent comme un vulgaire mouchoir! Ah... tait toi donc conscience, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur gars mais moi je l'ai...m...e...  
  
L'oncle Vernon en avait assez de voir Harry la tête dans les nuages. Alors, il prit sa voix la plus rauque et dit :  
  
-Ce matin en allant dans la salle de bain, je me suis coupé le pied.  
  
Harry leva la tête. Il regarda son oncle avec des yeux remplit d'angoisse.  
  
-Quand j'ai voulut me guérir et que j'ai ouvert la pharmacie, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait des tas de choses. Tu ne saurais pas qui aurait bien pu prendre cela?  
  
Harry fit signe de la tête que non. Et resta silencieux le restant du repas.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Harry OoOoOoOo  
  
Drago venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il s'étira et bâilla. Il chercha des yeux le Gryffondor. Un pincement lui apparut au cœur. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin d'un sourire chaleureux et aussi de voir des yeux de couleur émeraude le regarder avec tendresse. Il se leva et décida d'explorer la chambre d'Harry. Il devait premièrement s'habiller car il n'avait que pour vêtement que sa chemise en sang et un vieux pantalon lui aussi tâché par le sang. Il ouvrit la penderie d'Harry et prit un T-shirt blanc et un large pantalon noir. L'odeur du Gryffondor se dégageait maintenant du Serpentard. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Dans la cuisine OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Harry était toujours plongé dans les nuages quand le commendataire de la télévision dit quelque chose qui lui attira son attention.  
  
-Un jeune garçon s'est enfuit hier de son domicile familial. Son père s'est aperçut de sa disparition ce matin seulement. Le garçon répondant au nom de Drago Malefoy aurait quitté sa demeure hier soir suite à une chicane avec son père. Si vous avez des informations concernant ce jeune homme veuillez appelez au numéro en bas de l'écran.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée devant la télévision. Il finit d'avaler son petit déjeuner, prit une pomme dans le panier placé au centre de la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte en un éclair.  
  
Drago était assit là sur son lit et regardait un vieil album de famille d'Harry. Le Serpentard vu qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il l'aperçut dans le regard du Gryffondor. Alors Harry s'assit à côté de lui et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision.  
  
Drago resta là. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Alors il regarda Harry et lui fît un petit sourire. Ce qui fît fondre le Gryffondor. Puis Drago dit :  
  
-Tient!  
  
Il tendit à Harry un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier de soie.  
  
-Je ne pouvais quand même pas arriver chez toi le jour de ta fête les mains vides! Dit le Serpentard  
  
Les joues d'Harry devinrent écarlates. Il déchira le papier et y découvrit un joli pendentif. C'était une étoile sur laquelle il y avait gravé un lion. Et l'étoile était entourée d'un magnifique serpent.  
  
Harry contempla son cadeau et le mit autour de son cou.  
  
-Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin à Londres avant de venir ici, dit Drago avec gêne.  
  
Harry sourit à Drago et s'avança tout doucement vers lui. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et fit de même. Le visage des deux adolescents n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils fermèrent lentement les yeux et sentirent leurs lèvres se collées...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Mon dieu! Je suis de plus en plus méchante! J'avoue que c'est vraiment méchant de laisser ma fiction en suspend comme ça mais que voulez vous! Alors si vous voulez la suite, il faut m'envoyer des reviews! MeRcI et surtout, À la prochaine! –XoX- SwEet DrAgO 


	4. Révélations et…frustrations!

Bonjour tlm! Je suis vrm dsl de ne pas avoir mis mon 4ème chapitre plus tôt mais c'est qu'on commence la session d'examen (et il ne me reste plus qu'un examen) et il fallait que j'étudie! Enfin... aussi, j'aimerais remercier tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!(34 en tout.... YAHOUUUU!) Ça fait vrm plaisir! Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise! Plusieurs personnes par exemple, m'ont envoyé des reviews disant que mes chapitres n'étaient pas assez longs! Alors pour vous faire plaisir je vais remédier à la situation dès maintenant! Je vous promet que vous aller avoir des chapitres plus long! Donc, je n'en dirai pas plus en je vous laisse avec mon chapitre! BoNnE LeCtUrE!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO  
  
4ème chapitre : Révélations et...frustrations!  
  
Le visage des deux adolescents n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils fermèrent lentement les yeux et sentirent leurs lèvres se collées...  
  
Leurs lèvres se sellèrent. Harry sentait enfin la douceur des lèvres de sont cher Serpentard tant désirées. Enfin leurs langues se touchèrent. Surpris, Drago sentit un frisson de bien-être lui parcourir le corps. Ils se découvraient enfin. Leurs langues exécutaient à présent une danse dans laquelle, ils pouvaient exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Ils flottaient chacun sur un nuage. Drago posa ses mains sur les joues enflammées du brun. Harry quant à lui, s'agrippa dans les cheveux du Serpentard avant de descendre le long de sa nuque. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Drago s'appuya sur Harry se qui le fit tomber sur son lit. Mais cela ne stoppa pas leur passion.  
  
Drago, voyant que Harry prenait de l'avance sur lui, descendit ses mains le long du dos du Griffondor en suivant toutes les courbures qu'il rencontra le long de sa descente. Puis, il souleva tout doucement le chandail d'Harry. Le Serpentard stoppa son baiser pour admirer le torse d'Harry. Il l'admirait. Il le convoitait. Il le désirait. Il ne le voulait que pour LUI.  
  
Puis, le Serpentard retourna s'occuper des lèvres de son Griffondor, mais il s'arrêta à son cou. Ce qui fît gémir Harry. Il décida de le faire désirer un peu. Il l'embrassa dans son cou d'une certaine douceur au début mais il fût envahit d'un sentiment animal, qui l'emmena à aller de plus en plus fort. Harry savait que le lendemain il aurait sûrement des suçons qu'il lui apparaîtrait partout dans son cou.  
  
Puis, Harry sentit un éclair lui traversé le corps. Cet éclair, agit comme un douche froide, ce qui ramena Harry à la réalité et le fit descendre de son nuage. Il repoussa alors Drago qui tomba sur le plancher d'un bruit sec et lourd. Harry remit tout de suite son chandail. Drago le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Il le dévisagea.  
  
-C'est quoi ton problème! Cracha Drago. Tu voulais t'amuser et profiter des sentiments que je ressentais pour toi. Et bien on ne joue à ce petit jeu-là avec Drago Malefoy. Tu vas me le payer espèce d'emmerdeur!  
  
Harry regardait avec des yeux apeurés Drago qui était en train de bouillir de rage. Le Griffondor essayait de sortir des mots de sa bouche et de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait cela mais rien ne sortait. Il restait la à contempler Drago.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désolé... balbutia Harry. Je...je...dois y aller... je suis... désolé...oui... vraiment désolé...  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre sans lâcher Drago des yeux. Il ouvrit la porte, s'enfargea dans le cadre de porte, puis il se mit à dévaler les marches. Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin qui était dans le salon le regardèrent d'un air hautin. L'oncle Vernon se leva d'un bon et alla rejoindre Harry qui était dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
-Où vas-tu? Lança amèrement l'oncle Vernon.  
  
-Euh... je... je... sort quelques instants. Je ne me... euh... sent pas très bien... je ... n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.  
  
-Ah oui... je vois...et c'était quoi le bruit que j'ai entendu dans ta chambre tout à l'heure?  
  
-Ah ça... et bien c'est moi... oui j'ai euh...tombé et c'est pour cela que je sort... je ne me sent pas très bien.  
  
Harry se dégagea de l'oncle Vernon qui l'avait empoigné d'un coup sec pendant qu'il était en train de parler. Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à courir jusqu'au bout de la rue. Puis il disparut sous le regard inquiet et pointilleux de sa tante Pétunia.  
  
Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé dans un parc. Celui qui se trouvait à 5 rues de chez lui. Il s'arrêta net et décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le fond du parc. Il traversa le parc sous le regard de tous ses jeunes moldus. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc qui était caché sous un saule. Puis il s'enfouit la tête dans ses mains. Sa cicatrice commençait à lui terriblement mal.  
  
Puis il souda à la douleur et deux larmes, de chaque côté de son visage, se mirent à couler. Puis voyant que des regards était tourné vers lui, il s'essuya avec la manche de son chandail et continua à penser.  
  
« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui que j'ai...m...e... que j'aime! C'est mon ennemi après tout. C'est un Malefoy! Que dirais les autres s'ils me voyait avec lui! Et surtout que dirait Ron! Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment lui que j'aime? Peut-être bien que lui non plus il ne m'aime pas... peut-être même qu'il me déteste. Il voulait sûrement me jouer un de ses sales tours. Puis il aurait pu se vanter au collège qu'il aurait dragué le célèbre Harry Potter et qu'il avait réussit!»  
  
Harry souleva la tête et se rappela chaque seconde qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie tout à l'heure. Tous ces moments de plaisir. Toutes les choses qu'il avait ressentit à son égard. Drago lui manquait. Il détacha son collier et se mit à l'admirer. Il se mit à penser à Drago. (Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres) Puis, il se sentit déjà plus léger. Il avait eu tord. Il l'aimait et il le savait.  
  
«J'ai eu tord... je l'aime et je ne vais pas le cacher. J'ai fait une très grosse gaffe! Je vais aller le voir... mais s'il ne voulait plus me parler, s'il me détestait maintenant! »  
  
Harry eut un frisson dans le dos en pensant à cela.  
  
« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je vais aller le voir, m'expliquer pour tantôt... et... lui dire ce que je ressens! »  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Dans la chambre d'Harry OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Drago se tenait là, debout dans la chambre d'Harry. Toute la rage qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis très longtemps, parcourait son corps. Il était rouge de colère. Il avait les poings crispés et se retenait pour ne pas tout casser dans la chambre du Griffondor. Il plongea sur le lit, s'enfouit la tête dans un oreiller et se mit à crier le plus fort qu'il pouvait.  
  
Ensuite il se retourna et se mit à fixer le plafond. Deux larmes, sur chaque côté de sa joue, descendaient en dessinant des traces sinueuses. Il s'essuya avec le dessus de sa main en se rappelant qu'il était un Malefoy... et que les Malefoy ne pleur pas! Il s'accroupit et entoura ses mains sur ses genoux en les serrant contre sa poitrine.  
  
« Je le déteste! Il m'a roulé! Ce sale petit bâtard, je le jure sur ma tête qu'il va me le payer! Il pensait pouvoir avoir un gros scoop en arrivant au collège cette année et en disant que le pauvre Drago manquait d'amour et qu'il était venu le voir en plein été pour pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments! »  
  
Drago arrêta de réfléchir et se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il venait de dire était la vérité... Il était vraiment venu cette été pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Malgré que son père y était pour quelque chose aussi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se regarda dans le miroir situé droit devant lui. Il contempla les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui. Il portait les vêtements de l'élu de son cœur.  
  
« Peut-être croit-il que je lui faisait une blague? Ou encore, peut-être me suis-je mal fait comprendre! Une chose est sûr il faut qu'on se parle! »  
  
D'un air confiant, il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais quand il toucha à la poignée, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette maison et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre porte par laquelle il pouvait sortir sans être aperçu par l'oncle et la tante d'Harry.  
  
Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, quand soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa le corps. S'il se rappelait bien, Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité. Alors il se mit à fouiller dans la valise d'Harry. Il finit par la trouver sous une pile de livre. Il s'enveloppa de la cape, ouvrit la porte, descendit l'escalier, passa devant les Dursley sans être vu, et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Il descendit la rue sans savoir où aller...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Dans le parc OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Il avait un air confiant (malgré ses joues rouges). Il devait aller voir Drago et tout lui expliquer. Mais, une surprise l'attendait à la porte du parc. La gang de bicyclette avec laquelle se tenait Dudley l'attendait. Harry les regarda d'un air terrifié. Ils devaient être une dizaine.  
  
Harry se dit que s'il passait à côté d'eux sans faire d'histoire, il allait pouvoir continuer son chemin sans se faire bousculer. Harry baissa les yeux. Un gars s'avança vers lui avec une démarche grossière. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry mais il était beaucoup plus corpulent que lui!  
  
-Hey mais si ce n'est pas notre cher orphelin préféré! Dit donc cela fait un temps que l'on ne t'a pas vu! Où vas-tu? Ton cousin nous a dit que tu allais à St-Brutus...c'est vrai dit?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup?  
  
Harry ne leva pas des yeux et essaya de se faire un chemin parmi la bande. Mais un gars qui faisait 2 fois sa grandeur et sa hauteur, le prit par le collet et le jeta parterre devant le chef de la bande. Harry aurait voulut utiliser sa magie contre eux mais, il n'avait pas le droit...  
  
Le chef de la bande continuait de lui parler mais Harry restait muet. Alors, il perdit sa patience et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Harry se plia en deux. Alors voyant qu'Harry ne répondait toujours pas, il lui en donna un autre mais sur l'œil.  
  
La bande se mit à rire quand soudain le chef reçu une grosse pierre derrière la tête. Tout le monde se tut. Alors il se retourna mais il ne vit personne. Puis BANG! Il venait de recevoir un gros coup sur le nez...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
C'est mieux n'est-ce pas? Le chapitre est vraiment plus long que les autres! Je sens que le preux chevalier Drago va venir à la rescousse de son petit Harry! Enfin... j'espère que vous avez aimé... si oui... et bien envoyer des reviews! Bonne semaine! –xox- SwEeT DrAgO  
  



	5. Cheveux roux et rouge de honte!

Hey hey salut ma gang de vous! Je sais, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire... ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié! Je suis vraiment désoler! Mais, j'étais en vacances (et aussi c'était ma fête le 24 juillet)! Mais me voici de retour en pleine forme et surtout, au plus grand plaisir de tous, avec des nouveaux chapitres que j'avais commencé à écrire sur des feuilles brouillons (de retour à l'ancienne méthode loll)! Alors, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait patienter comme cela, et bien je vous est écrit un chapitre...qui me plait assez! Ah oui... une dernière petite chose, je dois vraiment vous remercier! C'est ma première fiction et en seulement 4 chapitres et bien j'ai reçu près de 54 reviews! Vous êtes vrm tous cool! Donc, je ne vous fais pas plus patienter et je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre avec lequel je me suis beaucoup amusé! Loll BoNnE LeCtUrE  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
5ème Chapitre : Cheveux roux et rouge de honte!  
  
La bande se mit à rire quand soudain le chef reçu une grosse pierre derrière la tête. Tout le monde se tut. Alors il se retourna mais il ne vit personne. Puis BANG! Il venait de recevoir un gros coup sur le nez...  
  
La force du coup avait fait basculé la brute. Il était maintenant étendu tout le long de son corps par terre. Il se tortilla et se replia sur lui- même. Son nez saignait. Puis il rassembla tout son courage et essaya de se relever. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu se relever complètement, il reçu un coup de pied de nul part.  
  
Harry était stupéfié. Il regardait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux avec un visage rempli de questionnement. Même s'il savait qui était derrière ce petit manège (ndl : Qui ne le savais pas ) Il sourit intérieurement. Son petit Serpentard préféré venait à sa rescousse.  
  
Pendant que Drago était en train de donner une leçon au gros bêta, Harry essaya de se faufiler parmi la foule qui s'était rassembler pour voir se spectacle! Personne ne lui porta attention. Mais quand il eut presque terminer de franchir cette foule, le chef de la bande l'interpella.  
  
Drago arrêta de le frapper et écouta ce que le gros lourd eau avait à dire.  
  
« Comment tu fais ça? » Demanda apeuré la brute. Dès qu'il sentit que les coups étaient terminés, il se releva d'un bond et fit signe à sa bande de le suivre. Il se fit un chemin parmi tous les gens et s'arrêta net devant Harry, mais recula quand même de quelques pas pour ne pas recevoir encore des coups.  
  
« Désolé, je ne te dérangerais plus jamais à l'avenir dit le garçon avec un teint livide. »  
  
Puis il s'éloigna d'Harry en courant et en pleurnichant. Le Survivant regarda le reste de la bande avec un air conquérant et le reste de la gang alla rejoindre le chef.  
  
La foule se dispersa et Harry fût de nouveau seul, enfin... presque! Il attendit quand même quelques instants pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait en train de parler dans le vide.  
  
« Drago tu peux sortir maintenant! » Dit Harry d'une voix joyeuse et en même temps un peu gênée.  
  
Il scruta les alentours pour voir si le Serpentard allait apparaître...mais non. Le Brun commença un peu à s'inquiéter. Mais, il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle le tira à travers le parc. Puis la main arrêta de tirer à l'endroit où tantôt Harry avait été s'asseoir pour réfléchir.  
  
Drago retira la cape d'invisibilité. Il la plia et la déposa sur le banc. Puis il se tourna vers Harry. Il mit sa mais sur la joue du Gryffondor. Le Blond le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Ça va aller? » Demanda Drago d'une voix protectrice.  
  
Harry était absorbé par la beauté de ses yeux. Il fit un bref sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête. Le Serpentard lui sourit en retour. Puis, le Survivant se colla contre le torse de Drago. Le Blond le serra contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on pouvait voir Drago Malefoy pleurer de joie.  
  
Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de s'expliquer, chacun avait compris ce que l'autre ressentait à son égard.  
  
Le Serpentard déposa un doux baiser sur le font d'Harry. Puis, les deux décidèrent de rentrer. Main dans la main, ils sortirent du parc et remontèrent la grande rue. Arrivé devant le 4 Privet Drive, Drago remit la cape d'invisibilité et Harry ouvrit la porte.  
  
Le Blond se dirigea directement au 2ème étage dans la chambre d'Harry. Mais le Gryffondor fût stoppé par l'Oncle Vernom qui l'attendait.  
  
« Demain, Pétunia, Dudley et moi allons faire du vélo en famille, alors tu vas avoir la maison à toi tout seul... dit d'une voix douce Vernom. Mais si je te prends à faire de la magie pendant notre absence tu vas avoir à faire à moi! Rugit l'oncle Vernom.  
  
Harry fit signe de la tête que oui. Il contourna son oncle et monta les escaliers 2 par 2 pour aller rejoindre son Blondinet préféré dans sa chambre.  
  
Quand le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, il vit son Serpentard assis sur son lit. Mais il remarqua aussi quelque chose d'autre. Une petite chouette était posée sur son lit. Harry ferma sa porte de chambre et se dirigea vers la chouette. Il l'a reconnu! C'était Coq!  
  
Le Brun détacha la lettre qui était attaché à sa patte puis, dès qu'elle fût retirée, Coq se dirigea vers la cage d'Hedwidge pour se reposer. Harry déplia la lettre et se mit à lire dans sa tête.  
  
«Salut Harry! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle pour toi! Mes parents ont accepté que puisse venir chez nous plus tôt que prévus! Alors comme à faire ta valise car nous allons venir te chercher demain en après-midi vers 13h. Ah oui... dernière petit chose, cette fois ci ne barricade pas ta cheminée car nous allons venir te chercher par poudre de cheminette! Bye Ron »  
  
Harry lu et relu la lettre. Il devint livide. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de Malefoy? Qu'est-ce qu'allait dire Ron quand il allait voir qu'il héberge un Malefoy? Mais surtout, que dirait Ron quand il s'apercevra qu'il aime Drago?  
  
Le Serpentard vu que quelque chose clochait. Il prit la lettre des mains du Survivant et la lisa. Puis, il regarda le Gryffondor avec un air apeuré. Il s'avança tout doucement vers son petit Survivant. Il le prit par la taille et approcha sa bouche tout proche de l'oreille et lui susurra :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire mon petit lion? »  
  
Harry frissonna de tout son corps en entendant la voix sensuelle de Drago.  
  
« Je vais voir. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais rester avec toi Dray! » Dit tout aussi doucement Harry.  
  
Le Serpentard eut un petit rire et dit :   
  
« Dray... je trouve ça charmant comme nom »  
  
Puis, Dray s'approcha des lèvres du brun. Puis ils laissèrent toute la passion qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre les envahir!  
  
Toute la soirée se passa ainsi et les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Le lendemain matin OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Les rayons de Soleil vinrent effleuré les deux collégiens encore endormis. Drago se réveilla le premier. Il resta là à regardé son amour dormir. Il lui caressa les cheveux et il le blottit contre lui.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla, Drago lui fit un sourire et lui dit :  
  
« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormis? Je ne voulais pas te réveiller car tu avais l'air si bien. Mais il est déjà 12h! »  
  
Cette dernière phrase eut comme effet d'une douche froide. Harry embrassa le Serpentard rapidement, sauta du lit, mit ses lunettes, attrapa des vêtements et alla tout de suite prendre sa douche.  
  
Drago restait là à le regarder faire ses singeries. Il resta là, étendu sur le lit pendant quelques instants puis il décida qu'il devait se préparer lui aussi.  
  
Harry eut le temps de tout ranger dans sa grosse malle avant qu'il n'entende des pas au rez-de-chaussée. Puis il entendit des voix familières :  
  
« Harry? Harry tu es là? »  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte, puis tourna sur ses talons et alla rejoindre Drago qui était toujours assis sur son lit.  
  
« Écoute, dit Harry, Je vais aller leur parler de toi et ensuite je vais revenir pour te chercher ok? Alors ne fait pas de bruit en attendant!  
  
Harry dévala les escaliers pour aller rejoindre la famille Weasley.  
  
« HARRY! » Cria tous en cœur la famille!  
  
Après une série de poignées de main, Mr Weasley dit à Ron d'aller dans la chambre d'Harry pour aller chercher ses affaires!  
  
Ron s'exécuta et monta les escaliers. Puis Harry sortit de sa bulle mais il était trop tard.  
  
« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI MALEFOY! » Cria Ron.  
  
Mr Weasley ainsi que Fred et George regardèrent le Survivant et exigeaient des explications.  
  
Harry les regarda rouge de honte!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Ouais! C'est mon chapitre le plus long à date je croit! Alors vous avez aimé? Moi oui! Loll! Aussi, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub... j'ai écrit un one-shot dernièrement sur Drago qui s'appelle « L'attente du Soleil » mais faut pas se fier aux apparences, cette fic a un dénouement très inattendu à la fin! Alors c'est ça! Si ça vous a plus bien...laisser moi un p'tit review! MeRcI!!!!! –xox-  
  
SwEet DrAgO 


End file.
